The Academy
Headmaster: Professor James Cromwell School: The Royal Al'terrian Academy (of Unified Magic), very prestigious school that draws from England, Ireland, and Scotland (Hogwarts influence evident here). Though the Academy has always existed, it has been exclusively for the Pride of Al'terra before the changes that went on - children were granted the chance to learn to use magic in a safe way. The school is opened to all applicants on Altleos. The school itself is on an island that is built on the remnants of temples, a former university, and a neutral location. The only way on and off are ships. The last name of this place was the 'South Rock Academy' - just as pretentious but with a less formal name. It was once the Nensalon University, the Temple of Uthluon, Ruined Brammen, The Resh School, and the collective towns of Rep, Ilt, and Tenway. The history of the academy is somewhat unknown and mysterious, stretching back several thousand years and routinely abandoned and left (for free) for the next tenants. The building itself, the grounds and island have at one time been a former temple when Numerism was still the religion of practise, at another time it was a residence, and its history goes so far back. The Academy is said to be built on some of the oldest ruins in the known world, on a sacred site where Numinor came down to earth and prophecy, perhaps where the Gift was first given to the people. Magic, both Fvi and Gift, are said to be deeply engrained in the rock and soil of the place, as deep as the curse and blessing of the place. For this reason it is feared and respected place and there was great trepidation marrying the Fvi and Gift - only James Cromwell was brave enough to take on all the land might have. There has been enough death - some accidental and some explained of which a lot is blamed on the island - superstition does abound here. While not considered as powerful as the Board or singular users, it is a symbol of powder. When the school was still just South Rock Academy, it housed some 200 students of Fvi, all whom weren't sent by their masters to improve before returning to the Pride - everything about the school runs and is organised changes with its new name. School begins at the age of 12 and lasts 7 years, each of which has three terms (each lasts three months, two of which are taught on school grounds and the third is either a holiday or work abroad).Exams fall just before the end of each term. Most classes run for the entire year in the younger years though the older years are more semestered.. After 9 years of study, graduates are welcomed as full Pride members. Post Battle, and having realized the important of the Powers, a very strange truce came about between the Pride and the remnants of the resistance. It was agreed that a school needed to be formed to train the Giftedchildren. The resistance wanted safety for the Gifts, and the Pride wanted some kind of control. It was agreed they would learn magic and earn their place in the Pride. The placement of headmaster of the school was a position of power wanted by all, but feared and hated because of the changeable nature of that island and its history. The grounds for this school were to be an island well within the borders of Al’terra, and though technically part of Tantus, closer to the coast of the Hill Place to the West. The structure had been erected several thousand years earlier originally as a temple, later as several types of schools, training facilities, diplomatic meeting halls, and made a good study spot for the Pride who did not dwell in Tantus itself. It would open as a school and teach starting at ten years of age for the following ten years of their life in all disciplines. The students were admitted into the school based on the fact they have a Gift and basic education. Because of the slaughter ten years ago, the school would only contain students ten years of age. School Secrets Rumour has it there are secret subjects taught, that only those students know about Said to be the heart of a conspiracy There is an ancient crypt beneath the school The chair that Cromwell sits in, is actually blessed and cursed - those who sit in it feel the same There are secrets rooms and passages around the facility - leading out to the stables, or down to the clicks, or to the stairs, or to the towers. There are messages left in the wall - the Circle of 12, old prophecies, visions, chronologies of head teachers, secrets of murders and so on. On the island, enshrined in its own room, is a place where perhaps the worlds meet, like a veil that falls like cloth - often vision are found here, strange pictures of the other world or the future please. It seems it can only accessed here during certain times of the year, during star walks and only sometimes. Final ceremony: passing of exams, a set of trials, walking of the Pattern (nope, need something else as this is now part of the Cycle canon), and the Bonding ceremony (Nope) Dress code: Dress code is enforced during all classroom hours, school events, and official ceremonies. Casual clothes are allowed in evenings, holidays, and non-school days. All students and teachers are required this dress in teaching hours, extracurricular hours, and meals. Straight legged black pants, with optional side slits are required, with black low boots, a fitted black shirt sleeveless, with a neck, or a neckwrap. Neckwraps not required for students before year Y6 but are highly recommended and therefore a staple of the school. A band of colour of your house’s secondary colour denotes residence overtop a thick band of the primary colour - this stripe is seen vertically on the neck and down the side of the shirt. When the temperature cools down, you might see sleeves, a thicker vest, or a shoulder cape to keep warm. Carrying any weapons is forbidden. Clothing out of class must cover all private areas of body. Skirts and dresses are unheard of unless they are virtually skin tight from either six. Clothes that expose the arms and legs are considered the most attractive. Neckwraps must be worn by all students older than 16 at all times. In addition to in class dress code, students must be robed in their official residence robe containing the distinct primary and secondary colours. Restrictions: Anything that violates the personal space, rights, or welfare of staff and students of the Academy is prohibited including but not limited to fighting, stealing, cheating, taunting, killing etc. Gates and doors to the outside of the castle are locked during the night, but all doors to libraries, the dining hall, and residences are unlocked at all times. Do not abuse these personal freedoms. Alcohol and drugs, typically Galeezian substances and difficult to get a hold of, are prohibited in any forms on Academy grounds. Students possessing these things will be expelled. Students are prohibited from possessing or handling weapons on Academy grounds or residences unless under classroom supervision no limited to staves, claws, and long swords.Students may not practise any magic or their Powers outside of the classroom environment. Students are not permitted to use handspeak (strictly enforced after Y1) Dance There are casual dances held in the residences, whole school dance once a month, and there is a secret version of Dance. It is not a big site, primitive and in the depths of the school. Several people take part in this on the regular - usually heavily drugged. Unwanted pregnancy is unheard of in the school. There are some versions of dance magic and those are taken avantage of in the upper years. Discipline: Discipline will be administered by residence leaders, teachers, or higher staff members depending on where the offense takes place. Discipline can take the form of menial tasks, detention, or removal of privileges. Serious offenses may warrant expulsion: expulsion before the end of the first five years is a terrifying thing. Disciplinary actions can include but are not limited to - Detention - Line Writing - Cleaning anything (boards, rooms, certain buildings: the temple, the Ren keep) - Cataloguing in the library - Barn chores - Residence change - Public Humiliation - Physical punishment Generally, expulsion before the age of 16 means death as students cannot control their Powers and the Pride will not allow the freedom of those with the Powers. Tuition: Tuition is not required to attend the Academy because any child with the Powers is required'' to attend the Academy for at least the first five years. However, as residence, food, books, and tuition are all provided for, students of the required to pay back some of the expenses by working in the summer or donating their first years salary to the Academy. Students cannot buy any extra materials during the school year except from the occasional boat that comes by. Basic materials will be provided by the Academy. Staff: The Academy facilitates some of the brightest, most brilliant minds of Al’terra to teach the next generation. All teachers are ''fviya ''Pride members, as well as the Headmaster. Remaining staff members who are not teachers are at least Privileged if not Pride. James Cromwell – Headmaster (the Chancellor), secretly deeply religious, formally a Jin-Ti then turned tincane (during the time when the Evlon were being fought over in the Pride), a strong leader who doesn’t surprise easily, fairly stern though not unkind Benjaymint – Headmaster’s Aide (aka the Warden), teaches Reading in all years and participates in the Chess club, blind, teaches upper level Elements, acts as sort of vice principal of the school (inspired by the RP character Ariel had that saw in elements) Prof. Shrike Flintshire – Al’terrian but Nolvac raised, has a pierced ear or two, face is scarred by other piercings though he doesn’t wear any of them, sings beautifully, teaches upper level Spellwork, Astronomy, some Theory classes, Canting, and Vey language (TBC), very bitter about the common-born Gift students because he was sent to Nolvac with the rest of the factories kids, very proud (based on the character of David McNorris from Boomtown). Prof. Lakiya (last name) – born Al’terrian Pride, brought up as one of the very best of the Jin-Ti and trained alongside Timethy in her last years before participating the Battle of the Factories where she became a paraplegic but lived, well known to be accomplished with poisons and certain antidotes and was invited to join the Academy, undecided if she became bitter from the accident or humbled significantly, perhaps was given tincane or fviya Prof Fern Fellanegrah – an older, motherly type woman very accomplished in history and tends to teach the youngest children history in vivid detail, with wonderful stories. An old supporter of the Resistance. Jaze Mahari (possibly, if she lives through TCMb) – works in administration and legal work for the Academy mainly in Tantus with infrequent trips to the campus itself, an accomplished paperwork sort of person.. Better known as 'Second'. Peter Roshen - A grizzled Pride man who was here before the change in status, who will rarely call the COuncillor out on his nonsense. He teaches some odd uses of magic: knots, thread, staffs, nature etc. Verity Temples - Lively, down right peppy woman very good at what she does, with a strict good of ethics and flashing eyes, that you get the impression she didn't follow all the rules as a child. Josephine Ashworth - A thin, tall, almost breakable woman with dry sarcasm, a tendency to play the straught-man to another's joker. Can be found doing a variety of tough, strength intensive activities in utter silence in what might be called meditation for muscles Horatio Ingham - Very young, perhaps too young, and has gone full discipline with mixed results. While one of the greatest minds for numbers and facts relating to numeracy - a bit jittery about it but stringently wants to do well Uxorious Kershaw - Teacher looking to save students from punishment and discipline, but less respected by students and thus less liked - wonders why they are not as loved as other teachers and thus has no friends as peers or less David Broussard - Military standards and expectations, but in a near whisper. Very respected, somewhat feared, but otherwise speaks softly. Teaching is quite plain but very effective Rara Vance - past is always more interesting than the lessons let on but to the best, they can interpret what Rara really means, what has actually happened. A lot of it seems too mad to be true. Certainly most of it is. So far nameless woman with ginger curly hair which is beautiful though her skin not so much, sharp, kind to strange (no idea who this is yet) Idabelle Roche - has a bend for younger students but dispises them once older, spends little time and school and is mostly sociable with those on the mainland - perhaps sent as a punishment. Former Queen though the students might not know or have respect for that in particular. Also professor (?) who is a working sex professional Visiting Professors: Damien (weapons and military history), Will Red (maybe?), Timethy (more of a guest speaker), Kite (only for riding and horses), Sam (guest speaker for reading) Guardians Guardians are thepeople most responsible for overseeing the school and it's affairs. These currently include a woman who overlooks education from Tantus, a member of the Temple (would have been Shendera), advisors from the Readers, Master Craftspeople, and a delegation from the Rioss. In addition, there are three random people elected from different parts of Al'terra and one rotating Lord in Tantus. These governors ask questions and keep Cromwell accontable. They can command and control the direction of the academy, but at the moment Cromwell makes his own way and as long as he doesn't rock the boat, he is left well alone. Concentrations For people that stay past age 15, there are concentrations that further focus what would have been an appreciativeship so that students can pick how they are contributing once they leave the Academy. They aren't required but seen as a major positive. Communications – requires all courses having to do with Al’terran, ancient language, translation, Reaching (hearing and speaking emphasis), casting out, translation, and dream interpretation. These are to do with ancient words, dplomacy, and creating new sorts of magic. Foreign Studies – any classes to do with foreign relations, foreign magic, proficiency in one foreign language, and history on foreign affairs. These tend to be some of the stranger magic users, who have figured out new and varied techniques to using their magic. Reading - All classes to do with Reading, Divination, Dream interpretation, Astrology, and the history behind reading. Membership in the chess club recommended. These people become your world class Readers, the best in the Pride. Combat – all classes in ridership, duelling, combat, and spellwork. Transformation recommended and membership in the Duelling club almost necessary. They are combat focused fviya, some converting to Jin-Ti Health – classes in Plantcraft, Herbology, Potions and Remedies. Reading is also recommended for this degree as well as Spellwork. This has gone down in the last hundred years with the fall of the viya helping out the regular people. Theory – History, Numerology, Theory, and Reading are useful to this degree, as well as some practical experimentation as overseen by a professor. This are your researchers that are looking to just expand what is done. History – all history classes required and at least proficiency in one language required. Either Reading, Foreign Studies, or Incantations are suitable partner studies. This is a common ambition for those that are going to work in the Rhioss. Opportunities abroad: '''Research opportunity – a partnership with a willing fvi-master, generally in the Pridelands. This can be applied for in Y7 or Y8. Apprenticeships – Apprenticeships are an option finishing Y5 with no guarantee of acceptance, although he chances are favourable but certainly guaranteed in Y7 or following. Students will not be considered graduated of the Academy but will still be Pride ranked if they take the apprenticeships Study Abroad – for Y8, students in certain disciplines may study for certain periods of time (semester, summer, year) in Al’terra proper, Galeez, or (rarely) Nolvac. Future: The most common career coming out of the Academy is to do research in the Pridelands. Typically this is Fvi-Theory, sometimes with practical applications to businesses. Those with degrees in practical magic (Spellwork, Transformation, or Incantation) may be the face of the fviya, but the opportunities are rare. History, Reading, and Communications are all useful. Any sort of combat is virtually useless as there is no need to fight, so a shot at the Jin-Ti is possible but magic is not required in that instance.\ Extracurricular Programs: There are many clubs and sports to be involved with at the Academy that can be joined on a semester or yearly basis. Students are encouraged to join two clubs to participate in twice a week between classes end and evening meal. Duelling, Weapon sparring, Canting, Dancecraft, Chess, Riding, Debate, Sports, etc. Subjects taught: Subjects of Study A huge array of subjects are taught and offered at the Academy. Certain subjects are required. ['''''Year 1] Spellwork 1 (req) Gentling (req) First Year Transformation (req) Plant Studies Basic Potions (req) Al’terran History Overview (req) Fvi Theory (req) Ridership Board Theory Numerology Basic Al’terran [Year 2] Control (req) Incantantions (req) Spellwork 2 (req) Magical Creatures Second Year Transformation (req) Pre-Duelling History of Remedies Basic Remedies (req) Foreign History Astronomy Charts Basic Reading (req) Simple Numerology Conversational Al’terran [Year 3] Channelling (req) Spellwork 3 (req) Incantations Continued Third Year Transformation (req) Duelling Basic Herbology Theory of Mixtures (Potions and Remedies) History of the Advant Base Theory Star Reading Board Play and Simple Reading Numerology 2 – Patterns in Fvi Advanced Al’terran [Year 4] Canting Suppression (req) Spellwork 4 (req) Post-Incantations Fourth Year Transformation (req) Introduction to Elemental Semi-Advanced Duelling Basic Medicine Simple Potions Recent History of the Pride Reading Theory Introduction to Ancient Languages [Year 5] Finalization (req) Foreign Culture(fvi emphasis) Spellwork 5 (req) Pre-Incantations Fifth Year Transformation (req) Introduction to Combat magic Cumlative Healing Changes in Fvi Use Reading Patterns and Future Overview of Religion Introduction to Vey Language [Year 6] Powers Studies Elemental Derivation Upper Spellwork Non-verbal Magic Upper level Duelling Theoretical Healing Potion work A Historical Account of the Last 50 Years Using star charts to Read Reaching (speaking emphasis) Comparative Language Dream Interpretation [Year 7] Theoretical Powers Medicinal Herbcraft Binding Incantations Crossover (Verbal and Non Verbal spells in addition to Transformation) Advanced Duelling Plantcraft (growing plants) Alternate Healing Upper Potion Theory Introduction to Practical Law Subtle Reading Reaching (sight emphasis) Ancient Tongue Fluency [Year 8] Powers Usage Advanced Staffwork Standard Combat Composite Healing Experimental Potions Historical Texts Interdisciplinary Theory Magical Law Combat Riding Techniques Reading and Divination Reaching (hearing emphasis) Old Text Translation [Year 9] Advanced Powers Usage Heritable Magic and Magic Races Practical Combat (no classroom component) Practical Healing Advanced Potion and Remedies Foreign Relations History Magic and Riding Advanced Reading and Alterations Other Methods of Reaching (Casting Out and Foreign techniques) - Casting out is a strange technique using smoke, herbs, and magic. This reaches out into death, to places beyond, and calls back people from elsewhere geography. It's considered a grey area of magic, but good but maybe not bad. Upper Numerology Multilingual Fluency Residences Students are divided into eight separate houses that have their own political systems, colours, and strengths. Residences are not set things and can be changed be strong request or as punishment. The ninth residence is for that of the professors. In the houses there are 'Dominants' who are in charge of harems. Neither of these things are sexual. Kashantaj – maroon/silver. This residence is ruled by the ideology that the strongest survive. Pecking order is determined by physical competitions in the main room, usually without weapons or magic. Challenges can be made with weapons or magic as long as both competitors are familiar with them. General the house leader is strongest in all forms of combat. Expectedly, this residence tends to hold those who are taking a Degree in Combat. Rumour has it that a great warlord set up this particular house. It benefits the most from having a reshuffle, allowing sometimes young whippy year 1s to step into the place of leader. Some over eager Jin-Ti likely founded this, though all the origin stories disagree. Perrinsep – dark green/bright pink. This residence holds an assortment of interests and is both the most desired and least desired residence to get into. The leader is elected by 2/3 majority and works in the best interests of the residence in general, assigning students according to strengths, however this house is so eclectic in its residents, that it is hard to get ahead academically. Generally the treatment is superior to other residences, but general intelligence is much lower. This residence has the highest drop-out rate. Because of the choices of this house, it is sometimes called the King or Queen house, as it has a tendency to be something voted for, and the leader is responsible for making the best of all the skills in the house at the particular time. Thalsamen – dark purple/sea blue. This residence tends to house a disproportionate amount of people who study the Powers or have a Power in the mental realm. The residence is ruled by an intricate system of black mail. The head of residence typically knows the most, or knows the most damaging information. Newcomers hold the advantage of not being exploited and are typically further up the food chain. Reshuffles make this house very interesting. Everyone has a secret and omens and secret keepers make for excellent gossip. If someone knows it, it's likely the head of house here. Kerdrahjna – green/gold. Probably the most complicated residence, the hierarchy here is multi-tiered and very complex, made even more difficult by its constantly being shuffled by new people. Members of this residence tend to be a blend of those studying Foreign Studies or Communication. Although complicated, this residence also tends to be the least violent. The system mirrors a bit of what the temples due and this is why they do have connections to the Nine - it is rumoured one of the old sites of prophecy and world changing visions came form this physical place that the residence is built on top of - a water temple that celebrates the shifting of the world and how the Nine came to be. Llellmanif – orange/grey. This is perhaps the most intelligent residence of all. There is no complicated pecking order, but a mentality of ‘I do you a favour, you owe me’. This favours intelligent students and the especially gifted. The head of the house is typically a brilliant, multitalented student who assists most of the others in the residence. It is said they are the keepers of history and knowledge for the whole of the Academy and guard the secrets fiercely so none might know the true origin. Neralesh – white/yellow. By day, this residence is ruled by a sort of council, chosen for their wisdom or other mysterious traits. Students here typical hold strengths in History, Spellwork, and Theory. The residence holds strange practises in the dark hours. It is not uncommon to find a near-crazy student here. The leader is chosen by the council but is essentially the entire council. There is a lot of ritual here with door words, liturgy, and repeated words and tokens that have meaning strictly within the house. You would find blood splatter here, herbs being burnt, and what you'd expect the basics of witch craft to be. Crishinteh – black/red. This residence holds the strangest method with the more eccentric students doing Foreign Studies, and those interested in Theory and Experimentation. Readers of any kind are also found here. All residents have their dominant palm cut three times and the blood is examined. The best most senior reader interprets it, but is not usually the top of the residence. The ruling is never disputed. Readings that come from here are sometimes consulted from the mainland as they tend to be profound and important. Jerhinmï –dark blue/bronze. This residence holds the most Health Studies students for no particular reason an has a kind of fighting system. Newcomers have the option of being claimed by any of the dominant students into their ‘harems’ or fighting for their own. Certain people are advantageous to have in a harem and certain dominant students are better than others. The residence leader has the largest harem. Fights are either blitz chess tournaments or no weapons, no magic fights. What exactly happens in these harems is not striclty known Fvïcantel – red/gold, the residence of the teacher: their residence may be perhaps the largest and they spend the least time there, also houses guests School Layout The school is a strange eclectic mix of all the things that has come before it and thus looks different in different places. At it's highest, the structure stretches 8 stories into the sky, while delving down at least 8 stories below. It has no official gardens not does it strictly allow ocean swimming, though there are swimming locales deep under the school. The 8 houses have different locales across the campus of the school itself. The staff house sits in the middle of the site though individual offices are elsewhere, especially that of the headmaster whose office faces North, mostly towards Tantus. The main entrance to the school is up a thousand steps, often through a receiving office and through an identity gallery. The school contains a main dining hall, as well as dining within the houses themselves, several silent and low tlak study halls, an official banquet hall, and an identity gallery that contains important art and images of past times. In each house - which are all designed in various ways - each tends to contain dorms, common rooms, a dining room, and a master common room. A level under the room level you will be kitchens, a sometimes punishmenet for students of the school. Near the kitchens is the island armoury, some of the official Dance halls. On the west side of island, ground level there are inner grounds, sparing grounds, a riding circuits, stables, outer grounds including forest, plains, craigs, shores, and canting shores. There are a number of towers coming out of the main building: the Star Telling Tower, the West Watch Tower, the Keep of Ren. Of course, woven through this tapestry are classrooms, 5 libraries (Rose of Thorns, Kallahem, Ivory Spires, Gates of Golden Works, Elliv’s Banded), various study nooks, lavoratories, and a temple or three. There are preserved ruins in the depths of the facility, underwater caves, magic workshops, rooms of art and reflection. The school has a swimming pool under the ground that has its own store of wild, insane magic no one understands, sometimes nothing happens at all - for some it is merely exercise, for some it is recreation, for others it is the basin of powerful magic. There are rumours that it has started storms, volcanos, called down the gods. It has caused people to fall into anger, into lust, into depression. Its hard to find, a little like the cave that Kite once was lost in, but oh it is there. Temple and Religion On the island, perhaps due to island fever, there are certain amount of cult like beliefs. For instance, something called Star Stepping is an ascensionist otherworldly type of society, associated with 'higher thinking' and drug experimentation. There is a group obsessed with blood magic, how it affects the boards - which unfortunately seems to work. Lastly, besides the regularly religious people on the island, there is a small collection of the Son of suns, that while Dance obsessed and on a type of word they have with them Religious ceremony are held in mornings and evenings, which some students go to but not all. It is not compulsory Broad Notes Plot twist list: “dead user” (prophecy, summer job, study aborad, work abroad, apprenticeship), storm, lightning strike, leaky something, flood, no ships, illness, death of the ocelot messangers, strange messages, switching houses, house fights, civil house wars and siding, moon effects, foreigners, trouble on the main land, teacher fights, teachers leaving, Pride interference, renovations, discovery of any new rooms, prophecy, death, curse, stronger Power, something to do with the Dance, violence of any kind, mental illness, drop out, suicide, work in summer, killed, apprenticed, magic backfired, celebration, dance festival, pirates 'Circle of 12' Since when magic started to be used greedily and badly, there was research and prophecy dictated it might take 12 of the Circle to bring magic back into reign. Now, this has been tried by a few generations of people who have taken it has 12 crystals to focus the magic to control the board. In a strange part of the school, there are records of students having more information and trying but no one thinking this is the good idea. Perhaps it would be better to not experiment but then again, this might be the last hope for equality. What does it mean? Time might tell The Mother – The mother comforts, keeps peace, and often has much wisdom. She can be old, but is usually young, born with the instinct to love. The Historian – The historian is like a secretary, keeping track of every story, meeting, and event. The historian is knowledgeable in the ways of Deep Magic. The one who can be trusted with secrets and spells. The historian is often shy and keeps to itself. The Healer – The healer fixes things broken form a broken leg to a broken heart. With kind words, the healer can heal almost any wound. The Seer – The seer is often blind, but not always. A matchmaker, one who sees visions, detect thoughts, the seer is very beautiful, the seer is deeply tied with the dreamer. The Hunter – The hunter is always searching for something. It is unsure exactly what this something is, but the hunter feels driven to find it, thus the search is life. The hunter is often out in the woods listening carefully. A perfect shot, the hunter never kills for sport. The Wiccan – The wiccan is the magician. The blessed, the powerful. Mixing potions and spells to cure sickness, fend off evil, even bring love, The wiccan is always glad to help, for a price. The Dreamer – The dreamer is also a poet and a thinker. Always thinking of what can be, what will be, and what should be. The dreamer has a dark background of sorrow and is often driven to ponder what could have changed events, The dreamer predicts the meaning of dreams. The Explorer – The explorer is always venturing out looking for fun and challenges. Often out in the woods alone, the explorer’s fate is deeply entwined with the hunter’s. The explorer knows the land well and can direct anyone to anything with incredible ease. The explorer is often a loner. The Fallen: The fallen is just that, fallen. One divided between good and evil. So confused by the surrounding world and almost driven to insanity by it. The fallen knows deep dark secrets and keeps them locked away. The fallen does not offer much help but instead seeks it. Only one can unbind the fallen from this madness, the star, The Heart – The heart is the loved one and the one who loves in return. The heart heals but can be easily broken if not handled carefully. The heart spread glee everywhere it goes and is a close companion of the mother. The Shadow – The shadow is the reflection. The secret, the hidden, the evanescent. The shadow is mostly dark magic, cursed yet adored. It’s mere existence is a lie. The shadow ultimately balances good and evil. The shadow is a mistake, a troubled soul. The Star – The star is the bright cheerful one living to make everyone happy. armed with hugs and reassurance, the star isa n easy source of solace and comfort when all seems dark and clouded over. The star’s cheerful light can reach the darkest corners.